rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Formula Future
Formula Future: Racing Concept|In-game description.}} Formula Future was an event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the McLAREN MP4-X. After version was updated. Formula Future started November 6, 2016 and had an 8-day limit.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Sat Nov 12th (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM Sun Nov 20th. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. The McLAREN MP4-X has been added to the Cutting Edge series in the Legend group and McLaren MP4-X (Exclusive Series) series in the Exclusive Series category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Formula Future special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Formula Future Stage 01 (Ahmed's Escapade) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Ahmed's Escapade) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4-X on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula Future Stage 01. Stage 02 (New Parts Plan) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''New Parts Plan) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 Gold. Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4-X on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula Future Stage 02. Stage 03 (Contact in Germany) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Contact in Germany) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4-X on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula Future Stage 03. Stage 04 (Practice at Leipzig) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Practice at Leipzig) are rewarded with 40,000 and 15 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4-X on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula Future Stage 04. Stage 05 (Brain Connection) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Brain Connection) are rewarded with 20 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4-X on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula Future Stage 05. Stage 06 (A Rival Appears) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''A Rival Appears) are rewarded with 60,000 and 20 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4-X on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula Future Stage 06. Stage 07 (Safer Driving) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (Safer Driving) are rewarded with 25 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4-X on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula Future Stage 07. Stage 08 (Rivals Do Battle) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (''Rivals do Battle) are rewarded with 80,000, 25 and the McLAREN MP4-X. Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN MP4-X on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula Future Stage 08. Completion Rewards Footnotes